


What would you do

by hanni_dinh



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Abuse, Violence, YuzuFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanni_dinh/pseuds/hanni_dinh
Summary: What would you do if your son was at home, alone on the floor crying because he is hungry?(Translation of a story from capture_your_dreams)





	What would you do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Would You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328070) by [capture_your_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams). 



The stones on the pavement hurt his little feet, and he was sure that her younger sister also suffered. But they could not stop. At least not until the shouts and footsteps behind them to stop, and your luck will not take long for that to happen; his father apparently did not care much to flee after all.

It had started like any other night at home; his father had gotten drunk and started beating his mother as they watched from a corner of the kitchen. But his routine changed when his mother did not get up after one of the many blows. Yuzuru could remember how his father did not seem to care and just walked into the room to continue drinking. His sister immediately ran to their mother, shaking and begging her to wake up, but she did not, not even when his father came and took her arm to drag her into the room.

Yuzuru had tried to alienate his father Satoko as he tried to touch her, but he was stronger, and as a desperate measure to the sobs of his sister took one of the bottles of alcohol thrown and smashed the back of his father. That gave him time and could take Satoko's hand to get her out. Since then they were running for their lives. Luckily for his father no longer able to stop chasing and had to stop to rest, but when the adrenaline of the moment ended, reality hit. His mother was dead and he was sure that after what they did not want his father to see. 

‘Yuzu, When can we go home?’ I do not know said, not knowing how to say never would. ‘So what will we do?’ She asked, but the answer she got was Yuzuru's arms around her. Satoko was right; What would they do? His sister was only nine and he was only four years older than her, he did not have many options.

Yuzuru just wanted this nightmare to end, but it was just the beginning.  
_________________________________  
The hell of life she led had started when I was thirteen, a few weeks after escaping from home. They had lived on the street for a short time, but it seemed like an eternity until a man picked them up. At first I was so grateful to him that even wept at his feet, telling how he had saved their lives. But he realized his true intentions when they reached the apartment of him and took him to his room, leaving his sister in the living room with a little food to entertain.

‘What are you doing, Mr. Javier?’ He had asked the little innocence left. The answer he received was the biggest hands beginning to undress, and it was then he knew what he would do. He tried to push him away with the little strength I had, but that just won a blow to his face. Tears started falling down his cheeks and could not control his sobs before sudden strokes that gave him his body.   
‘You've got to shut up, or do you want your sister to listen to you?’ he asked, and those simple words were enough to make any other sound out of his mouth. He simply held out until it was over and his little body could not stop shaking. Why did everything have to be so? Why he could not have a normal life like his former high school classmates? He just wanted to have a family, a home. I just wanted the pain to stop.

But that was only the first of many nights to come.  
_________________________________  
It was only a matter of time before Yuzuru and Satoko adjust to his new life; for the lower was the best I had, because I could study, had three meals a day and had no fear that something bad happened when he returned home. But that was because Yuzuru endured constant abuse of Javier without complaining or dare to disobey; It was as if he had become an object of property in exchange for his sister to be happy. And all the Spanish asked him in return was to bring money home, which was difficult considering his nonexistent studies. But that did not matter to Javier, the only thing was that if he did that by the end of the day you deliver something. 

At first he had felt deep despair, because he could not afford to lose what they had, but their fate quickly found work in a small Shortly department restaurant, and the only reason he'd done was because the owner, Nobunari, had felt sorry for him. During the time he was working for him, cleaning the tables and the kitchen had been the best time of your life because not only her sister was happy, but he now had a friend and a home, and the only bad thing was when he arrived night and I had to go to the room of Javier, but he had chosen to ignore that and focus on the good things he had. Although they had finished as soon as two years after living so he discovered he was pregnant. 

He had been so terrified to tell Javier their condition, and had reason to be, because when he told the Spanish to it did not matter that Satoko were in the room when he started beating him for being so stupid as to let that happen. Bad luck for the baby had survived the beating, but at least Javier had accepted the idea that it would father. He had even allowed him to stop working during the last months of her pregnancy.

For his fortune during those last months Javier had treated him like no one besides Satoko had done; with love. And it was such a strange feeling I felt every time I hugged or kissed without doing anything else. He had even helped him choose your baby's name and that made him feel so confused, because he was always treated like a simple object that could use and discard, but now he was as a person. 'I can not wait for Shoma is here,' said the Spanish, stroking her belly. Yuzuru simply nodded, although he wanted the opposite, because his baby was born meant that everything would return to normal. And considering that their "normal" meant the constant abuse of Javier and having to get money to pay him, he feared it was time to return to it.

Unfortunately time flew and soon had his baby in his arms, and although Javier allowed him months without having to worry about carrying money home when the time who had to work arrived, he returned to the place where it used to be the restaurant of his friend hoping to give him another chance, but when he got there there was nothing more than a structure in tatters; there had been a fire for days where Nobunari had not gotten out in time. And now he was wishing I had been there instead of his friend when it had happened.  
_________________________________  
He did not know how he had done so. Whenever there was anything remotely good in his life, he seemed to disappear to make room for something much worse than it already had. And now he thought his life could not be worse; He had hit rock bottom and knew it. 

Five years had passed since she had started living with Javier and two since I had tried to quit and take Shoma and Satoko to the despair of not being able to get the money the Spanish asked. But that was only done with Javier days later asking for help finding them in shelters. As he did seemed relieved and took them back home, but while his son and sister enjoyed being back in the department, Yuzuru endured the blows and insults from Javier for trying to leave. That day had learned his lesson by not being able to have gotten out of bed for a week. 

Now I had to get the money Javier required him at all costs, not only because his sister was at risk, but also his son just two years old. And as a desperate measure, he ended up selling his body on the streets for a little money. At first I could not help but mourn every night and wanting to die when he got up in the morning, but after the pain became so normal for him to just see how things passed before his eyes and was unable to feel anything.

That day was like any other; he was in the street late at night waiting for some car stopped in front of him and could do their work. And the place where he was not long for that to happen. He did not hesitate to open the passenger door and into the car.

‘Yuzuru?’ He heard the man say who was in the seat beside him. He could not help feeling uncomfortable; Should I know him? ‘I am, Daisuke Murakami, we were together in high school’ he explained seeing the confusion on his face.  
Yuzuru just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Although, what was I supposed to say? Without further he decided to ignore his words and began to unbutton his pants to get it over with as quickly as possible.   
‘No’ he said, holding his hands, leaving him confused. ‘Why are you doing this?’ he asked, his concern was real, because Yuzuru had always been the first of its kind and everyone thought that he was expecting a bright future, but instead was sitting there at his side, ready to have sex with him for some money.  
Do I need answered, and his voice sounded like he was saying something casual for him, but unfortunately it was. ‘That's not true, you could be doing anything other than this’ reproached, and his words made him feel like anger growing in him.  
Did he think he had chosen this life? Did he think he liked so much the feeling of wanting to die every day so was it?  
‘What do you know? You had a perfect life; you had parents who loved you, a home, and the only pressure of studying, while I had to run away from home so that my father raped my sister and I ended up with Javier, ten years older man who began to abuse me when I was thirteen. I had to see my sister and my son crying because they were hungry and I could not do anything. You know what that felt?’  
‘You're right, I do not know what that must have been for you, but still could have done something more than this’ said, and though his intentions were good, that only made Yuzuru feel frustrated at his thought that everything it was easy for him.  
‘You tell me, what would you do in my place? Hey? Do you think it's so easy?’ courageously he replied as he felt his tears with speed down his face. Who was he to judge their decisions? Did not he have any idea how hard it had been getting used to having strangers touching every day?   
If I were you would stop making excuses and move on.

That was enough for Yuzuru and decided not to hear more, so he decided to open the car door and exit. Wait Daisuke said, holding his hand to prevent it from outside. He reached into his wallet and handed him a pair of tickets, Yuzuru did not hesitate to accept  
‘which, you know you have another option than this, right? Indeed you deserve more than this.’  
‘Another option? I ask. Javier If I leave, he will find me and will not leave alive; if I seek help, Satoko and Shoma end up in the system; I can not find work because not even finished high school and I can not do anything else to get the money Javier asks me. So tell me, really I have another option?’

Silence in response to receiving smiled sad. I knew it.

‘Thanks for the money, I hope not to see you here.’

He closed the door and started running towards home, feeling relieved to have enough money to not work the rest of the week, but at the same time praying that Javier was not so rough with him that night.


End file.
